The device software on portable and handheld electronic devices typically requires updating from time-to-time in the same manner that computer software requires updating. Because such devices are often not directly connected to an upgrade mechanism during normal use, it may be difficult to determine if any update is available for a particular device, and to perform the update. The update process may be complicated further in the context of mobile communication devices which, although having the same or similar technical capabilities, may not be capable of receiving the same device software due to enterprise restrictions and/or carrier differences.
Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved solution for performing a software upgrade on an electronic device.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.